gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Fahrzeuge (IV)
Die Fahrzeug-Palette in Grand Theft Auto IV ist im Vergleich zu seinen Vorgängern nicht größer. Es gibt viele neue Straßenfahrzeuge, allerdings wurden einige Vehikel aus vorigen Teilen abgezogen, sodass sich beide Werte ungefähr ausgleichen. Flugzeuge und Fahrräder wurden aus dem Repertoire gestrichen, dafür sind Boote, Motorräder und Hubschrauber weiterhin enthalten. Insgesamt gibt es in GTA IV 163 Fahrzeuge, davon gibt es 42 aber nur in Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City. Von den meisten Fahrzeugen gibt es mehrere Versionen, die sich durch kleine Veränderungen des Aussehens unterscheiden, z.B. besitzt der Banshee manchmal Lufteinlässe auf der Motorhaube und die NRG-900 andere Scheinwerfer usw. Neue Features * Das Autoradio ist nun auch nach Verlassen des Autos im kleinen Umkreis zu hören. * Wenn man auf die Hupe drückt, sieht man den Protoganisten auch auf die Hupe drücken. * Wenn ein Passant mit seinem Wagen an einem vorbeifährt, kann man den Bass der Musik „spüren“. * Manche Fahrzeuge geben einen leisen Warnton von sich, wenn eine Tür nicht richtig geschlossen ist. * Schießt man auf Fahrzeuge, bleiben Löcher von den Kugeln zurück. Wird Munition auf Scheiben abgefeuert, zerspringt das Glas realistisch. * Bei Bedarf kann man vom Navigationssystemen Gebrauch machen, um sich in der Stadt zu orientieren. * Wenn man einem Autofahrer in den Kopf schießt oder man das Auto mit hoher Geschwindigkeit rammt, stirbt der Fahrer bzw. wird er ohnmächtig und das Auto fährt manchmal kurze Zeit unkontrolliert weiter. * Stirbt ein Autofahrer, sinkt sein Kopf oftmals auf die Hupe und es ertönt für einige Zeit ein Dauerhupton. * Fährt man frontal gegen ein Hindernis, fliegt man aus dem Wagen durch die Windschutzscheibe und landet auf der Straße. * Wenn man bei hoher Geschwindigkeit aus dem Wagen springt, wird man erheblich mehr verletzt als in den anderen Teilen von GTA. * Wenn ein Fahrzeug auf dem Dach liegt, explodiert es nicht mehr so wie in den anderen Teilen der GTA-Serie. * Wenn ein Fahrzeug zu stark beschädigt ist, dauert es länger, bis der Motor anspringt oder er springt überhaupt nicht mehr an. * Wenn man in ein geparktes Fahrzeug steigt, heult der Motor realistisch auf und ist nicht sofort 'komplett' an wie in z.B. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. * Bei manchen Fahrzeuge stoßen beim Schalten Flammen aus dem Auspuff, andere qualmen stark aus dem Auspuff und manche tun beides. * Wenn man Passanten umfährt bleibt ihr Blut an der Motorhaube kleben. * Der Protoganist kann den Motor durch längeres Drücken der „Aussteigtaste“ abschalten. * Abgeschlossene Autos lassen sich aufbrechen, indem man die Scheibe der Fahrertür einschlägt, der Motor lässt sich kurzschließen. * Boote haben erstmals in der GTA-Serie ein Signalhorn. * Das Radio wird leiser und undeutlicher, wenn man mit einem Auto zu tief ins Wasser fährt, nach einiger Zeit ist es defekt. * Öffnet man bei einem Auto die Tür, geht ein Licht im Inneren des Wagens an. * Jedes Landfahrzeug besitzt eine Fernlicht-Funktion. * Man hat nun die Möglichkeit auf Fahrzeuge zu klettern, was in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas nur bedingt möglich war. * Autotüren sind nun nicht mehr durchgängig, deshalb können sie auch abbrechen wenn ein anderes Auto dagegen fährt. * Im Verkehr blinken die Autos, allerdings kann man nicht selbst blinken, wenn man im Auto sitzt. * Einsatzfahrzeuge haben zwei „Alternativesirenen“. * Bei Explosionen zerspringen die Glasscheiben von Fahrzeugen in der Nähe aufgrund der Druckwelle. * Viele Fahrzeuge haben zusätzliche Warnlichter oder Dekolichter, wie etwa der Phantom, der Patriot oder der Airtug, die nur leuchten, wenn der Motor läuft. * Nach dem Abschalten des Motors kann man diesen noch eine Zeit lang klicken hören, was das Abkühlen des Motors simulieren soll. * Wenn man einen Hubschrauber gegen ein Hindernis rammt, kann es passieren, dass der Hauptrotor abbricht und der Hubschrauber fluguntauglich wird, das gleiche kann gilt für den Heckrotor und das gesamte Heck. * Wenn Hubschrauber beschädigt werden, kann man Warntöne hören, solange man im Cockpit sitzt. * Fährt man mit einem Fahrzeug in tiefes Wasser, kann man hören, wie die Sicherungen rausfliegen, was bedeutet, dass die Elektronik des Wagens versagt. * Erstmals in der gesamten GTA-Serie können auch Hubschrauber, Motorräder und Boote optisch beschädigt werden. * Fahrzeuge, bei denen der Motor ausgefallen ist, lassen sich wieder starten, in dem man sie stark genug anschiebt. Auch der klassische Fußtritt gegen die Front des Wagens hilft manchmal. * Wenn man mit einem Cabrio in einem Tunnel unterwegs ist und das Radio läuft, hört man das Echo der Musik. * Wenn man auf ein Motorrad steigt und nicht sofort startet, setzt sich der Protoganist einen Helm auf. * Fällt ein Auto aus großer Höhe auf den Boden explodiert es, wenn man nicht selbst drin sitzt. * Vollführt man zulange einen Burnout platzen die Reifen. * Wenn man einen Reifen zerschiesst, sieht man Luft austreten, wenn man so das Auto weiter steuert, platzen die Reifen komplett und das Auto steht nur auf den Felgen. Fahrzeuge Sportwagen * Banshee * Buffalo (The Ballad of Gay Tony) * Bullet GT (The Ballad of Gay Tony) * Blista Compact * Comet * Coquette * F620 (The Ballad of Gay Tony) * Feltzer * Infernus * Sabre GT * Sultan RS * Super GT * Tampa (The Ballad of Gay Tony) * Turismo Limousinen * Admiral * Buccaneer * Chavos * Cognoscenti * DF8-90 * Lokus * Oracle * PMP 600 * Premier * Presidente * Schafter * Sentinel * Stretch-Limo * Stretch Limousine E (The Ballad of Gay Tony) * Sultan * Super Diamond (The Ballad of Gay Tony) * Super Drop Diamond (The Ballad of Gay Tony) * Washington Mittelklassewagen * Dilettante * Dukes * Emperor * Esperanto * Faction * Feroci * Fortune * Futo * Hakumai * Intruder * Manana * Marbelle * Merit * Peyote * Pinnacle * Primo * Romans Taxi * Rhapsody (The Lost and Damned) * Ruiner * Sabre * Stallion * Uranus * Vigero * Vincent * Virgo * Voodoo * Willard Einsatzfahrzeuge * Airtug * Enforcer * Feuerwehrwagen * FIB Buffalo * Krankenwagen * N.O.O.S.E. APC (The Ballad of Gay Tony) * N.O.O.S.E.-Cruiser * N.O.O.S.E.-Patriot * Polizei-Buffalo (The Ballad of Gay Tony, nur im Freien Modus) * Polizeimotorrad (The Ballad of Gay Tony, nur im Freien Modus) * Polizei-Cruiser * Streifenwagen * Polizei-Stockade * Polizei-Stinger (The Ballad of Gay Tony, nur im Freien Modus) * Polizei-Predator * Ripley * Taxi * Trashmaster Motorräder * Akuma (The Ballad of Gay Tony) * Angel (The Lost and Damned) * Bati 800 (The Lost and Damned) * Bati Custom (The Lost and Damned und The Ballad of Gay Tony) * Daemon'' (The Lost and Damned)'' * Diabolus'' (The Lost and Damned)'' * Double T (The Lost and Damned und The Ballad of Gay Tony) * Double T Custom (The Lost and Damned) * Faggio * Freeway * Hakuchou (The Lost and Damned und The Ballad of Gay Tony) * Hakuchou Custom (The Lost and Damned) * Hellfury * Hexer (The Lost and Damned) * Innovation (The Lost and Damned) * Lycan (The Lost and Damned) * Nightblade (The Lost and Damned) * NRG-900 * PCJ-600 * Revenant (The Lost and Damned) * Sanchez * Vader (The Ballad of Gay Tony) * Wayfarer (The Lost and Damned) * Wolfsbane (The Lost and Damned) * Zombie Pickups, Vans und Busse * Abschleppwagen (The Lost and Damned) * Bobcat * Burrito * Bus * Cabby * Cavalcade * Cavalcade FXT * Contender * Gang Burrito (The Lost and Damned) * Gefängnistransporter (The Lost and Damned) * Habanero * Huntley Sport * Landstalker * Laundromat * Minivan * Moonbeam * Patriot * Pony * Rancher * Rebla * Serrano (The Ballad of Gay Tony) * Slamvan (The Lost and Damned und The Ballad of Gay Tony) Lastwagen * Benson * Biff * Boxville * Flatbed * Mr. Tasty * Mule * Packer * Phantom * Speedo * Steed * Yankee Kombis * Ingot * Perennial * Regina (The Lost and Damned) * Romero * Solair * Stratum Boote * Blade (The Ballad of Gay Tony) * Dinghy * Floater (The Ballad of Gay Tony) * Jetmax * Marquis * Reefer * Smuggler (The Ballad of Gay Tony) * Squalo * Tropic * Tug Hubschrauber * Annihilator * Buzzard (The Ballad of Gay Tony) * Helitours-Maverick * Maverick * Polizei-Maverick * Skylift (The Ballad of Gay Tony) * Swift (The Ballad of Gay Tony) Sonstige * Caddy (The Ballad of Gay Tony) * Gabelstapler * Hochbahn-Zug * Securicar * Seilbahn * U-Bahn-Zug Fahrzeuge, die nur in Episodes from Liberty City vorkommen Vorkommen nur in The Lost and Damned: * Abschleppwagen * Angel * Bati 800 * Daemon * Diabolus * Double T Custom * Gang Burrito * Gefängnistransporter * Hakuchou Custom * Hexer * Innovation * Lycan * Nightblade * Rhapsody * Regina * Revenant * Wayfarer * Wolfsbane Vorkommen nur in The Ballad of Gay Tony: * Akuma (nur Multiplayer oder durch cheaten) * Blade * Buffalo * Bullet GT * Buzzard * Caddy * F620 * Floater * N.O.O.S.E. APC * Polizei-Buffalo (nur im Freien Modus) * Polizeimotorrad (nur im Freien Modus) * Polizei-Stinger (nur im Freien Modus) * Serrano * Skylift * Smuggler * Stretch-Limousine E * Super Diamond * Super Drop Diamond * Swift * Tampa * Vader Vorkommen in beiden Teilen: * Slamvan * Bati Custom * Hakuchou * Double T * Hexer (einmalig in TBoGT) Trivia * In der Beta-Version hatten die Autos weiße Blinker anstelle von orangefarbenen. * Ursprünglich sollte es möglich gewesen sein, Fahrzeuge zu tunen. Es befinden sich Überreste in den Spieldateien, die darauf hindeuten. Kategorie:Fahrzeuglisten Kategorie:Gameplay